


Alone Time

by Sanses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Dildos, Eating out, Ecto-Boobs (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, F/F, Fantasy Sex, Kink Heaven, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rules, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, The camera's hardly touched on don't worry, There might be more that I'm forgetting, There's a lot of sex though!, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Video Camera, fantasies, lots of licking, sex rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanses/pseuds/Sanses
Summary: Due to complications and burning buildings, Red's out of work until his work office can be restored. At first, Red was ecstatic; he could finally just chill at home and do whatever he wanted!However, early on, he realizes his biggest problem: Sans is at work while Red's home.So, with boredom eating at him, and his desperate desire to see Sans more... Red begins to fantasize.About Sans.Fucking him.First chapter can be read as a one-shot. Second chapter is still yet to come out, if ever, but the second chapter was mostly a bonus, anyway.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote this as a sort of gift for my friend (nex- the co-owner of this account!) a while ago. this is pure, unrealistic, fantasy sex! please keep that in mind as you're reading. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this trash! there will be a second chapter coming soon; i have three pages of it, but i keep struggling to stay on task, so i figured if i post this as a first chapter, it would motivate me to write the second chapter. 
> 
> don't worry, though! the second chapter is more of a... bonus.  
> this has, basically, no plot!
> 
> smut away, my friends.
> 
> oh, also, yes, i gave the skeletons magical boobs. 'cause... why not? honestly, if they can have penises, vaginas, tongues, and fucking tentacles... then i think they can have boobs, too.
> 
> ...also, i proof-read this multiple times, but there might be some errors! IF YOU CATCH ANY ERRORS, PLEASE TELL ME! it completely ruins the immersion if there are errors in smut, don't you agree? thank you!!!

_Tick_  
_Tock_  
_Tick_  
_Tock_  
_Tick_  
_Tock_

_**WHACK** _

The ball bounced off of the door and came flying back the way it came. Red caught it with a sigh; he considered continuing to bounce the ball against the wall as the seconds ticked by, but… he decided against it.

Just like everything else that Red had done today: it was _boring._

Red had, for the first time in a long time, gotten _time off_ from _work-_ and not just _any_ time off… he got an entire _two weeks off_ of work.

One of Red’s idiot coworkers had “accidentally” set the place on fire (they claimed they didn’t mean to, but Red didn’t believe it one bit. They were always saying how much they wished this place would burn to the ground). Fortunately, there wasn’t a lot of damage done before the fire was put out.

...Unfortunately, enough damage was done that it wasn’t safe to work until the building got fixed up. They were told it _could_ take up to two weeks, but that it might be (and probably will be) _longer._

Now, of _course,_ Red was _ecstatic_ at first; he hadn’t had any time off (besides weekends) in _so long!_ He was so excited to just _sleep_ and _lounge around_ and just… _kick back and relax._

...However, after the second day, Red realized a terrible problem.

_His boyfriend still had work while Red was at home._

Red really only ever enjoyed spending time with Sans now; he just didn’t have fun being alone or with… really anyone else. Of course, Red _did_ have other friends and whatnot, but…

_They were working too._

So, here Red was, _entirely alone,_ for up to two or more weeks.

It was _boring_ and _lonely!_ He desperately wished Sans could skip work and spend time with him, but they both knew that wouldn’t happen.

So, here Red was, trapped at home with nothing significant to do besides listen to the clock on the wall tick, go on his phone, and maybe do some other mindless shit (like bounce a bouncy ball against the wall) to pass the time.

He just. Missed. _Sans._

If Sans was here, everything would be _so much better._

Red sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. He wished he wasn’t so _restless;_ why couldn’t he enjoy some alone time anymore…?

Red set the bouncy ball in an empty bowl beside him on the table they had beside the couch before he sighed and kicked back, throwing his hand over the side of the couch and putting up the recliner. He closed his eyes as his legs lifted and decided that he could try and nap.

 _Tick_  
_Tock_  
_Tick_  
_Tock_  
_Tick_  
_Tock_

Red groaned and opened his eyes, simply glaring at the ceiling for a long moment as their _dumb cat clock_ ticked away on the wall (Sans had _insisted_ on getting it when he saw it; he thought it was the funniest damn thing in the world, and Red couldn’t resist saying no, but now he _hated_ the damn thing and its _stupid ticking._ He wished they’d never gotten the damn thing).

After a long, brutal moment of listening to the clock tick in silence, Red, while keeping his eyes glued on the ceiling, roughly groped the armrest beside him until he had his hand on his phone. He fumbled for a moment before unlocking it and turning his head to squint at it. He pulled up Spotify and played his main playlist with all of the songs that he enjoyed. He turned the volume low so that he could nap, but he kept it loud enough that he wouldn’t hear the ticking. Red went back to his home-screen before shutting off his phone and setting it face down before he laid back and closed his eyes again, pulling a small, fuzzy blanket up over himself.

Considering the fact that Red wasn’t actually tired, it wasn’t very easy for him to fall asleep. His mind drifted from topic to topic as he stubbornly kept his eye sockets closed, and it was hard for him to keep track of what he was thinking about.

Some time passed, though, and Red was somehow suddenly thinking about how much he was missing Sans lately. Red generally missed Sans every day while at work, sure; but at least he had something to be _distracted with_ while at work. When he was simply home alone, it was way more lonely and hard for him to _not_ miss Sans like crazy.

Sure, he saw Sans whenever he came home from work, but then Sans would be tired and Red wouldn’t; normally, they’d both be tired together and ready to relax, but now Red was just _constantly restless._ He would want to do something, but Sans wouldn’t.

Red would want to do something. _...Do something._

Red internally faltered for a moment as he realized what would solve all of his problems, but… _Sans wasn’t here._ He couldn’t just have sex to kill his boredom and restlessness right now; he was alone. However…

Red debated for the next few minutes if it would be worth it to masturbate ~~to the thought of Sans~~. However, there really was no question or choice; the more Red considered it, the more he shifted and realized what he really wanted.

It was just the shame and embarrassment that was keeping him from acting upon it.

However… Sans would probably _love_ to tease him about this, if he found out; he would say things like “wow, y’just miss me _that much_ that y’have ta pretend i’m fuckin’ you” or “i’m flattered that the thought of me makes y’all hot and bothered” or “so y’got a _boner_ fer me?” ...The last one was probably the most realistic.

Red couldn’t get the thought of Sans’s face out of his mind; Sans would tease him endlessly and probably even ask… for… a detailed description of what he did.

At this point, Red was shifting his hips and breathing a little shakily. He’d had his eyes closed for so long that he was technically close to sleep, but his mind was still running all over the place.

He couldn’t help himself; he needed to think about Sans.

Red forced his thoughts to quiet so he could focus on concocting a story in his mind (...con _cock_ ting). He spread his legs a little and tried not to shift too much (he failed).

…

_Red imagined Sans on top of him. He pictured the lustful smirk on Sans’s face as he lightly trailed his fingers down Red’s chest, asking him what he wanted Sans to do to him._

_Red’s breathing was shaky as he told Sans he wanted to be fucked; that he **needed** it so he would stop being bored and restless._

_Sans unzipped Red’s jacket and, since this was a fantasy, there was no struggle; it simply disappeared and everything happened smoothly. Sans tugged Red’s shirt over his head and moved to start kissing his neck, his right hand trailing down to grope Red’s clothed pelvis; his left hand was rubbing Red’s ribs. Red had his neck tilted and eye sockets closed, his mouth open as he panted. He shifted underneath Sans’s touch, desperate for more._

_  
The scene changed and suddenly, instead of being on the couch, the two of them were on their bed, Sans still on top of him; however, his hand was now inside Red’s pants. He was slowly rubbing Red’s pelvis and licking his neck at the same time. Red groaned and spread his legs for Sans._

 

Red spread his legs a little further on the couch, struggling a bit to keep the blanket completely covering him. He kept his hands on his chest and breathed slowly. His hips were rolling and his breathing was shallow. He could feel his magic tingling.

 

_Sans trailed kisses and licks down Red’s ribs and spine before he was seamlessly below Red and tugging his pants down. The pants were suddenly gone and Red was left naked in front of Sans; he was all his for the taking._

_Sans licked a long, hot stripe up Red’s pelvis, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Red, his head tipping back and eye sockets closing. He was panting._

_Sans demanded that Red form something for him to play with, and Red’s magic heated up quickly as he obeyed and formed a soaking pussy for Sans. Sans spread Red’s legs further apart and licked up Red’s soaking slit and circled Red’s clit with his tongue._

_Red moaned and rolled his hips; his pussy was wet and hot. Sans shoved his tongue deep inside of Red and swirled around, trying to taste every part of him and lick every wall. Red was gasping and pulling his legs back slightly, his knees bent as he tried to give Sans more access. He moaned when Sans bit his folds and sucked. Sans hummed lowly, sending vibrations through Red’s body that had him shivering. His head was fuzzy._

 

Red had his hand in his pants now, and he was lazily trailing circles on the bone of his pelvis. His face was hot and he couldn’t stop the slow hump he had going on as he pictured his lover where he had his hand.

 

_Sans pulled his tongue out of Red and lifted his head, trailing his tongue along Red’s pussy before lightly licking his clit. Red moaned and begged Sans to keep licking him there. Sans listened and licked a little rougher; Red could feel his orgasm building. Sans pressed his mouth around Red’s clit and circled it with his tongue before he sucked and licked roughly. Red gasped and moaned, his hips rocking up and down desperately. Sans told him to be loud, so he was._

 

Red was panting softly, the tiniest of whimpers leaving his open mouth.

 

_Red moaned and gasped and bucked his hip with every harsh suck and lick. Sans just kept going, and going, and going…!_

 

 

_The fantasy changed and suddenly Sans was on top of him, two fingers shoved into Red’s pussy and a hand gripping the boob that Sans was sucking on. Sans had his mouth around Red’s nipple as he licked and sucked, his tongue trailing to the underside of Red’s boob and licking a broad stripe._

_Red moaned, and that earned him a rough pump in his pussy that made him gasp. Sans was sucking on his nipple again, even squeezing Red’s boob as he did so. He then trailed his tongue down the side of Red’s boob, across a rib, and to Red’s other boob; he slowly licked the underside before dragging his tongue up, circling Red’s nipple, and then roughly licking it. He then bit down around the nipple and sucked. Red groaned and moaned lowly in pleasure and satisfaction._

 

Red allowed his own boobs to form, and he kept one hand down his pants as he lazily rubbed his pelvis as his other hand reached under his shirt and squeezed one boob. He rubbed his thumb over his nipple and gasped quietly. His mouth was hung open as he panted quietly, his eye sockets still squeezed shut and brow bones furrowed slightly. His spine was arched and he continued to slowly rock his hips.

 

_The fantasy changed. Red was lying on the bed, naked and panting, his soaking pussy and boobs formed. He was looking over at Sans, who was also naked (with a pussy and boobs formed as well), and was setting up a camera besides the bed._

_Sans turned to Red with an almost nervous grin. Sans pressed record, grabbed their box of toys, and climbed on the bed. Sans leaned down and kissed Red’s neck, his hands reaching up to cup and squeeze Red’s boobs. Red swallowed thickly and shakily reached up to do the same._

_He gasped quietly when Sans was suddenly pressing their soaked pussies together, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips; the wet noise it made was **wonderful.** Sans started rubbing against Red, panting quietly as he continued to kiss Red’s neck and squeeze his boobs. Red groaned and spread his legs further, rocking his hips with Sans. _

_It wasn’t long before Sans was moaning and humping Red, their pussies squelching. Red moaned and panted, his head fuzzy as he rubbed his thumbs over Sans’s nipples. Sans moaned and bit Red’s neck, humping him a little faster._

_The fantasy changed and suddenly Red was on top of Sans, holding his legs and sitting on him at an odd angle as he desperately humped Sans. They were both moaning and groaning, panting and gasping. Red humped Sans so that his clit would rub against Sans’s soaking pussy._

 

Red had rolled to his side, panting softly and squeezing his boob and rubbing his nipple roughly as he pressed his legs together with his hand between them, still rubbing furiously. His magic was tingling but he was trying to stave off on forming his pussy.

 

_The fantasy changed and suddenly Sans was leaning up against the headboard next to Red, who was also leaning up against the headboard. They were both naked and slightly out of breath._

_Sans turned to Red and demanded him to masturbate; the rules were that Red had to turn Sans on enough that Sans started masturbating. Red wasn’t allowed to cum, though, until Sans did. If he did, he would have to suck Sans off while he had a vibrator inside of him that was on the highest setting._

_Red breathed shakily but nodded, his cheekbones red as his soul raced with nervousness at the fact that Sans was watching him, but he was also excited and turned on. He sat up a little more and spread his legs, bringing his hands to his boobs and lightly squeezing them. He swallowed thickly. Red kept his eyes trained ahead of him; as if Sans wasn’t watching. He squeezed a little rougher and dragged his thumbs over his nipples._

 

Red rubbed his thumb over his nipple and panted softly. He wanted to form his pussy, but he stubbornly refused.

 

_Red continuously rubbed and squeezed his boobs and nipples until he was panting, his soaking pussy glistening. He then slowly trailed his hands down his body, rubbing his ribs and spine, his iliac crests… until he was hovering above his pussy._

_He brought one hand back up to his boob, squeezing it and rubbing the nipple. He then lightly dragged his finger up his soaking folds without pushing them apart, then lightly dragged his finger along his clit and he gasped softly. He began rubbing his folds, spreading them and gasping softly at the cool air that hit him. He swallowed thickly and raised his hips, rubbing a little faster and focusing on the wonderful, quiet wet noises it made._

_He was panting softly by the time he pressed a finger inside of himself. He slowly began pumping, his face heating up at the wet noises; it exposed how aroused he was._

_He struggled for a moment before he picked up the pace, pumping faster and squeezing his boob tightly. He whimpered and spread his legs further, groaning as his head went fuzzy the faster he pumped. His panting picked up and he lost himself in the moment as he shoved another finger inside of himself and moaned relatively loudly, pumping roughly and quickly as his magic buzzed._

_He chanced a glance at Sans and immediately groaned and looked away, pumping furiously; Sans’s cheeks had been a dark blue and his eyes were trained on Red’s pussy and he seemed to be panting. Still, though, he wasn’t touching himself._

_Red squeezed his eye sockets shut and struggled to breathe. His head was fuzzy and he had a death grip on his boob. Red groaned, pulled his fingers out of himself, and began furiously rubbing his clit; he couldn’t help it. He **had** to. He gasped and moaned, his hips raised and back arching, his head pressed against his pillow and eye sockets squeezed shut. He was suddenly spurting hot, red cum all over the bed, panting heavily before slumping a bit. _

_He kept lazily rubbing himself and whimpering before suddenly a hand was grabbing his wrist and stopping him. He turned to look at Sans; he had a predatory, lustful expression. Red swallowed thickly. Sans tugged Red’s hand away from himself and then yanked Red forward, maneuvering him between his legs._

_The box was suddenly beside Sans as he pulled out a vibrator. He shoved it in Red’s hand and demanded he put it in. Red shivered and obeyed, shoving the cold vibrator deep into his still pulsing pussy. Sans cranked the setting all the way up immediately, making Red gasp from overstimulation. Sans simply demanded that Red suck him off without touching himself. Red obeyed quickly, breathing shakily as he pressed his mouth to Sans’s pussy. Sans demanded that Red spread his legs, so he did; that made it so much harder to properly suck Sans off, seeing as he was gasping and panting for breath._

 

Red was panting and moaning softly; he still had one hand squeezing his boob for dear life as he laid on his side, and he couldn’t help himself- he had formed his pussy and he currently had two fingers shoved deep inside of himself. He was soaked. He still kept his legs pressed together; he could feel his pussy pulsing around his still fingers as his body desperately wanted him to pump. He refused.

 

_Red shakily sucked and licked Sans’s pussy, licking up and down his folds roughly before tongue-fucking Sans as desperately as he possibly could. He licked and sucked Sans’s clit, making Sans squirm and gasp and moan. The vibrator inside of Red was making all of his movements much faster than normal as his body was heated up with overstimulation; he continued to suck, lick, and bite Sans until finally…!_

 

“...red…?”

 

Red gasped and snapped his eye sockets opened so quickly, sitting up and immediately regretting it. He still had his fingers shoved deep inside of his pussy, his other hand under his shirt and gripping his boob. His head spun as he squinted at Sans, who was stood frozen in the doorway. Red’s mouth was hung open and he didn’t know what to say. It took Sans a long moment before he was quickly stepping further inside and shutting and locking the door.

 

“h-hey,” Red managed to choke out, trying to quietly pull his fingers out of his pulsing, clenching, hot pussy. He barely managed it with a wince as he pulled his hand from out of his shirt. He rubbed his wet fingers along the inside of his shorts before pulling his hand out of that as well. _Stars,_ he was dying; he was aroused and desperate and now was not the time…! How long had he been fantasizing…? His face was dark red.

 

Sans looked at him for a long moment before a nervous smile crossed his face as he set his bag down. “...didja, uh… miss me?” He asked a bit knowingly (there was a blue tinge to his cheekbones).

 

Red huffed nervously and shrugged, sitting up a little further and swallowing thickly. “u-um. uh. y-yeah…?” He stammered. _This was embarrassing._

 

Sans was quiet for a long moment before he snorted. He shook his head. “well, hey, i’ve missed you too,” He glanced down at the glow in Red’s shirt and shorts. He looked back up at Red’s face with a raised brow bone. “...if y’wanna go get naked and get on the bed, y’can wait fer me there, _red._ i, uh, first gotta shower an’ eat,” He said, then smirked a bit. “...no _cumming_ without me there, mmkay?”

 

Red paused and blinked at Sans, his soul racing and fluttering nervously as he stared at him with wide eyes. “wh-what? i- s-sans, um- you don’t- y-y’don’t gotta- don’t gotta feel obligated, um-”

 

“who said anything about obligation?” Sans interrupted, stepping closer. He had his hands in his pockets. “i’ve missed you too, and, hey, i’m down for this,” He said with a shrug and a smirk. “as long as you’re okay with it, of course,” Sans gave Red a look, and Red quickly nodded. Sans smiled. “perfect. then i don’t see the problem here. i’ve had a long day and could use a good pick me up,” He shrugged. “ _so,_ while i eat and shower, why don’t _you_ go and continue… whatever fantasy it was, i assume, that y’were havin’?” He asked with a knowing smirk.

 

Red swallowed thickly, his face heating up further. He huffed a bit, but then nodded slightly.

 

Sans grinned. “guessed it. ...anyway, c’mon, what’re y’waitin’ for? get goin’!” He said with a laugh, watching as Red scrambled to put the recliner down before standing on shaking legs. Sans rolled his eye lights fondly. “remember, no cummin’!” He called after Red as he scurried to the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading!  
> maybe leave a comment if you enjoyed this? smut's hard to write and even harder to post!  
> the next chapter, as you probably guessed, will be about sans joining red in the bedroom.  
> if you want to see it as soon as possible, comment! comments motivate me to write (i'm not joking). 
> 
> ALSO!!! i am aware that the fantasies are not exactly how one might have a fantasy in real life!!! i know that they're way more sporadic and hard to keep track of, but for the sake of keeping this sexy and good to read, i wrote the fantasies in a way it would be rather linear! i don't think it would be rather sexy if red was fantasizing and then, suddenly, he was thinking about an embarrassing moment from years ago, now would it? even if that's realistic... it's not for smut. but yeah. i hope you enjoyed this regardless of the fact that it's not very realistic! 
> 
> anyway.
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading, and stay safe out there!!!
> 
> p.s.  
> seriously, comments motivate the shit out of me. i'm VERY close to finishing the second chapter! if you wanna see it sooner rather than later, comment something nice! comments keep me motivated to write more. even just a simple "i loved this!" will make my day! thank you all <3
> 
> -AMADORE


End file.
